


Emma's Revenge

by RagingfireE



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Job, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Facial, Girl Penis Emma Swan, No Romance, PWP, Spanking, Strong Language, degradation and humiliation, rope play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingfireE/pseuds/RagingfireE
Summary: This is a story of Emma Swan getting revenge on her high school bullies. Two shot.





	Emma's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own OUAT or anything.

The club was loud with music and packed with all sorts of people drinking and dancing and flirting.

"Are you still dating Robin?" Mal asked, in a jealous tone.

She smoothed her tight, miniskirt and grinned "Why?Are you jealous?"

"You wish," Mal said rolling her eyes. Regina chucked and ignored her completely. Mal was petty and competitive. She envied Regina and was jealous of her relationship with Robin, a billionaire.

Truth is, Regina does not care about Robin, her boyfriend. He is nothing but a tool to escape from her Mother's clutches. She felt nothing for Robin.  _Yep, she is a cold hearted bitch just like her mother._

They were so engrossed in their argument that none of them noticed the blonde stranger who had approached their table until she spoke. The blonde addressed Regina directly, "Excuse me miss, I apologize for this intrusion but I could not contain my desire to have a dance with you. You are by far the most breathtaking woman in this club and I must apologize if it's an unacceptable request but I had to at least ask."

Regina looked at the handsome blonde, her expensive suit spoke of her station in life, her blonde curls and nails told her of the expensive attention they received and she fully expected an expensive car waiting for the blonde outside. The blonde not only looked rich and respectable but also charming. As the blonde spoke, Regina couldn't help but stare into her  _eyes_. They were enthralling, like sparkling kaleidoscopes of color. They were  **celery**   _ **green**_ , but also ocean blue. The blonde was not above 30 years and Regina could see that she took good care of her body.

Regina looked at her friends (who know she is bisexual) for guidance but they just shrugged like saying, "Well, you have a boyfriend honey, but if you want to go ahead and dance with this total stranger, we can't stop you." She knew they were right but even if she were married she could not say no to a woman so  _handsome and charming_.  _And rich. She looked at the blonde who politely waited for her reply._  
  
"Alright!" she smiled flirtatiously, "Just one dance!"

"Thank you!" The blonde grinned offering her hand.

The blonde told her name was Emma as she took Regina in her strong muscular arms. Emma moved with the grace of a woman who knows that dance is the way to a lady's heart. Regina had danced a lot with a lot of men and women, and she knew how to dance and how to get their attention. Her little 6-inch skirt was not only short, it was right. Every time she swirled her perfectly rounded, tight, gorgeous ass was displayed outlined in the thin fabric of that sexy little skirt, but the only comment Emma made was, "You dance divinely well!"

Then a slow number started and Emma took Regina closer in her arms, placing one hand on her waist and holding her hand with the other. Up close Regina could feel her charm, her quiet strength, her confidence. As they danced together Emma

Regina was surprised at her reserve; most guys would take the opportunity of a slow dance to paw her half-naked body and whisper dirty things in her ear. Emma on the other hand, only complimented her on her appearance in civilized, cultured words and her hands were placed on her body, in such a way as to stop short of the decency line. Emma never touched her inappropriately much to Regina's dismay. Emma kept her distance; she was a perfect gentlewoman

Regina pressed in closer to Emma, letting their bodies brush against each other and rested her cheek on her strong shoulder. They had been talking a little all this while about general things; Regina did tell her she had a boyfriend. Emma commented that it was her boyfriend's good fortune for she was a girl worth capturing. The compliment made Regina blush like a school girl.

Emma's right hand moved slightly below her waist, not fully on her ass but just enough to make her heart race faster. Emma leaned in and whispers in her ear, "You, my dear, have a finely sculpted body, what I like to call, admiringly, as a stripper's body."

Regina smiled and rubbed her cheek on Emma's smooth cheek and purred, "I would love to strip for you."

Emma groaned, "Oh, man! What I wouldn't give to see that!"

Regina quickly spluttered an apology, "I am sorry I have a boyfriend! I shouldn't have mentioned it."

Emma said she understood and didn't press the matter. They continued to dance with Emma's hands moving so subtly and softly on her body to keep the spark of excitement alive without making her feel hassled or forced. They continued to talk about other things and Regina was shocked when Emma revealed her secret.

" _Oh god! Emma has a dick! That makes her more sexy,_ "  _Regina thought._

Now Regina could not stop thinking about what would happen if she did strip for Emma. The blonde was a woman she liked and she was not thinking of cheating with her, but the way Emma kept complimenting her and appreciating her body with her words and her hands, that had already made her wet. Regina knew if she stripped for Emma, it would excite her as much as it would excite Emma.  _Would she able to see Emma's hard dick?_

From other topics suddenly Emma came back to the previous one. "Are you sure I can't change my mind about stripping?" Emma whispered in her ear.

"Well..." Regina hesitated; it was not like she was going to fuck Emma, "Alright. But just one strip, Nothing more."

"Sure," Emma smiled, "My place?"

"Yes."

Regina went to get her coat and said a hurried goodbye to her friends without giving them a chance to ask any searching was right about the car, it was big and it was went into Emma's house and she behaved like a perfect gentlewoman. Regina took her offer of a drink; for some reason she was very, very nervous decided to do it in Emma's large bedroom since the living room had too many windows.

Since Regina was wearing only a little skirt and a skimpy halter top and she kept her coat on to use it in her striptease. Emma set up the music, dimmed the lights and sat down on the bed, "Start whenever you want!"

Regina started slowly, hesitant and shy. But once the music started its intoxicating beat she experienced the same high, her body feeling the rush of blood, her heart racing wild. The brunette started by moving her coat off her arms, her body curving like a snake, and the coat went up. The dark haired beauty teased Emma like that with the coat, moving around, showing glimpses of her legs, her thighs, her arms and shoulders. Finally, she took it completely off and threw it aside on the floor.

Regina's skill was definitely great, by the time she dropped the coat Emma was already very hard. Emma was wearing formal, tailor-made trousers and she could clearly see her pole pushing against the fabric. She did a double-take when she saw how big it was.

Regina moved her hands down her perfect round ass, squeezzing it gently, and on her thighs, her movement accentuating her curves in a very provocative way. Emma's eyes were wide open staring at her without blinking. Regina took off her top and threw it at Emma's stunned face. It landed on Emma's hard-on. Emma rubbed it on her cock and that made her pussy tingle even more.

Regina moved closer to Emma, shaking her ample tits in Emma's face, provoking her indecently. Emma licked her lips staring at those perfect nipples, standing proud like steel points.

As Emma was behaving like a perfect gentlewoman even though she was really aroused, Regina felt comfortable making further advances. Regina leaned over Emma, pushed her tits outwards and ran her fingers softly down her cheek, her fingernail raking slowly down her cheek made her moan, "Oh, Regina!"

When Regina took off her little skirt, she placed it herself on Emma's lap and rubbed it on her hard cock. Her tits bounced against Emma's face enticing the blonde. Emma did not touch her which made Regina even hotter and wetter. Regina's pussy was flowing down her thighs as she danced for Emma, fully naked, displaying her gorgeous perky tits, her round ass from all angles.

_I am such a slut! Displaying my body to someone else like a street whore! I am disgusted at my own behavior but I couldn't help it. Emma is so irresistible and I want to spread my legs and let Emma take me like a cock hungry slut I am. I never wanted anyone like I want Emma. Just one night. Nobody will know._

The music ended and Regina stopped. She just stood there, completely naked, sweating, and so incredibly turned on. Emma got up off the bed and walked to her, took her wrists and held them behind her back with one hand. With his right hand he took her hair and jerked her head up. Regina looked in her bright sea green eyes and Emma said in a hoarse whisper, "I want you!"

Regina did not even hesitate, "Yes. Take me! Now! Please"  _She totally forgot about her boyfriend. Correction. Actually she never thought about her boyfriend_

Emma held her by her hips and lifted her small body to throw her down on the bed. Regina was on her back, the headboard on her left. She lifted her head to see Emma take off her clothes. A new wave of electricity ran through her body as Regina looked at Emma's chiselled body, her six packs, her long, hard cock, with generous amounts of pre-cum dripping from it.

As Emma came on top of her Regina opened her legs wide to allow Emma easier and full access. Regina's knees were bent, her heels digging in the bed. Emma placed her hands on either side of her and slammed her long, hard shaft deep into her dripping wet pussy in one hard stroke.

"Aaaaah! Yes Emma! So Big" Regina gasped and her body jerked up with the force of the thrust but her pussy loved the intrusion. Emma kissed her cheeks, her soft lips, sucking her neck as she started sawing in and out of her tight cunt. Regina groaned and moaned with each thrust, her hips bucking up to meet Emma's strokes, to take Emma deeper into her hungry cunt.

"So wet and tight" Emma mumbled.

Regina came within a minute, her whole body jerking in a violent spasm, uncontrollable and immeasurable. Regina's body broke into fresh sweat as her orgasm lasted so long while Emma pounded her tight little cunt hard and deep. Regina was just coming down from the high when Emma exploded deep in her cunt and that immediately sent her shooting up to the clouds again. Emma slammed her cunt hard as her big cock filled Regina with her burning hot cum.

They had a drink and he kissed her some more, Emma's hands caressing, enjoying her body; fondling and touching even as they drank.

Emma took Regina's empty glass from her and set it down on the side table near her. Then Emma smoothly and slowly took her arms and turned her around, guiding her to her hands and knees. Regina willingly spread her knees wide, her cunt already wet, begging to be filled.

Emma entered her from behind, in one smooth hard thrust. Emma's calloused hands roamed on her body, kneading her soft perky tits, crushing them in her big hands while her cock pumped her wet cunt so fully deep she could hardly breathe.

"Yes, take me Emma. Fuck me. So good" Regina screamed as Emma pounded into her from behind.

This time Emma fucked her longer, whispered dirty things making Regina shiver in excitement. Regina pushed back with every stroke to accept Emma deeper in her soft, wet cunt. Emma grunted hard as came, this time pulling out, painting her perfect round ass. Regina moaned loudly when she felt Emma's hot juices sliding down her asshole.

Emma then turned her over and started fucking her from top before her cock had a chance to go soft. Emma fucked her two more times, painting her perfect tits and then Regina licked her cock clean happily, her pussy sore but satisfied.

* * *

Two days later, Regina was getting ready for her boring Friday evening date with her boyfriend, Robin. Regina never liked him so much. She only agreed to date him because of his Mother's constant  _Nagging._

She decided on a pair of 4" high, matching, sparkly heels, since more than that would not let her dance. She wasn't planning to dance with Robin, anyway. She changed to 6" heels. They pushed her ass back in a way that can only be called inviting. Her thoughts briefly drifted to Emma; the way she fcuked her from behind; the way she smacked her ass; the way she came all over her ass.

As the final touches she applied nice, provocative perfume to her neck, her armpits and under her dress on her thighs. She picked up her little purse and she was ready to go.

Regina entered Robin's house with fake happiness and excitement. She came out 10 minutes later, crushed, broken, humiliated and crying!

Regina had gone to give Robin a hug, not noticing his cold greeting. He had stopped her dead in her tracks by throwing some photos on the table in front of him.

She looked horrified at the glossy, color photographs of herself fucking that stranger Emma! Different photos, in different poses, but the same theme - she, the daughter of Cora Mills and girlfriend of Robin, involved in sexual intercourse with another woman! She had to struggle hard to raise her eyes to look from the photos to Robin. What a scandal!

She tried to regain her composure, "Robin, I..." he cut her off. He spoke only two words, but they represented all his anger, his loathing, his hatred for her in this moment. The words came out as a hissing between his teeth, and she felt them hit her like a physical blow, "Get OUT! YOU STUPID WHORE! YOU CHEATING CUNT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!

* * *

Regina considered what to do. Her life had been spoiled, just like that in the blink of an eye, and all because of Emma, that woman,... Now she need to explain herself to her bitchy, controlling mother.

"YOU IDIOT!" she screamed the moment Emma picked up the phone, "You ruined my life. Why? You asshole!"

Regina was going to be screaming some more profanities into the phone when Emma cut her off, her cool, calm, indifferent tone chilled her like a bucket of ice water, "Listen, I did not ruin anything, the bastard had it coming, I could not let him be happy at any cost, As for you, you ruined yourself. I didn't rape you, I didn't force you, you did it all because you wanted to, you slut! You willingly spread your legs for me. You were too easy!"

Regina was taken aback by Emma's reply. The blonde was absolutely right, she had not forced her, and the truth hit her like a slap in the face. Was she a  _slut_?  _Of course she is but she won't admit it._  
  
"So, don't go on blaming me like you are an innocent victim. I did what I had to, you did what you wanted to."

"But why, why did you do it?"

"Oh, Mr. Locksley and you had it coming a long time. He made my life hell when I was in High school and he kicked me out, humiliated me just because I did not cater to his whims. He degraded me because I was a freak, And you never stopped him. Well, I got mine back. I humiliated him, and worse than he could have hurt me," Emma's laugh rang out like an evil villain's laughter in Regina's ears, she was too stunned to say anything and Emma did not give her a chance, "But hey, what are you complaining about? A slut like you needs a good fucking from someone like me and you can't say I didn't fuck you as hard as you need. Don't you remember the way you stripped for me and spread your legs like a rich slut? In fact, if you need a cock you know where to come, slut." Emma laughed again, and Regina burst out, "How dare you, you low life scum!? Oh you ..." she found herself choking on her rage. Emma hung up with another amused chuckle.

20 minutes later, Regina found herself knocking on Emma's door. Regina had hung up the phone, and taken a cab, in the cab she had fixed up her make up, making herself look beautiful and fuckable like before. All of this had been automatic, without even thinking what she was doing or why. Now as Emma opened the door and she looked up at Emma's flawless face, her sparkling green eyes, her amused smile brought her back to reality.

"Already! Like I said before too easy" Emma spoke smugly.

The first feeling Regina had was rage, Emma was the asshole who had ruined her life, her future, her safe, secure, high-society future, "You Asshole! You ruined my life!" she was too angry to contain her thoughts as just thoughts.

Emma's smirk got even deeper and instead of replying she smoothly slipped an arm around Regina's slim waist and pulled her in, closing the door behind her.

Regina was still angry, but she realized that her heart was also beating fast, and for some weird, unknown reasons she was wet, very wet, wetter than she had been when she went to Robin's.  _Emma is right. She is a slut. Then why else she is turned on?_

Emma's hands moved smooth like a magician working a much-practiced trick and she handled her slim, million-dollar body with practiced ease, placing her back against the closed door, Emma took both her wrists in her big hands and held them against the wooden door above her head.

Emma looked into her beautiful brown eyes, the blonde's face, hardly inches from hers, and smirked in that infuriating, smug fashion that made Regina's blood come to a boil. With her right hand Emma started, very indecently, caressing her firm, well-modulated curves, touching them gently yet with a confidence that showed no regard for her dignity.

"So, what were you saying...slut?" Emma smirked, adding the last word with a direct looking into her eyes, with a deliberate pause that was calculated to make the brunette seethe. And seethe she did, pulling against Emma's strong grip on her wrists, in vain, she hissed, "You asshole! How dare you! You.."

Regina was finding it hard to find words that were fierce enough to express her rage, still she would have tried to scour something out of her well-educated mind when Emma's right hand that had been roaming around her soft tits, suddenly gripped one of her pert, proud tits and squeezed it hard. Her next word, whatever it was, turned into a loud moan, "Oh!"

The next moment Emma was rubbing her nipple through that ultra-sexy sequin dress, soothing her soft breast with a gentle, massaging, kneading motion. Emma's muscular thigh pressed between her thighs and she opened her legs a little wider to accommodate it even before she realized what she was doing.

Emma pressed her advantage and as the short, slutty dress hiked up, her wet pussy started to form a wet patch on the blonde's jeans. But that didn't stop Emma from grinding the coarse, stone-washed jeans upwards on her soft, shaved, smooth pussy.

"Anhh!" her moan was not exactly one of protest, even though her words were, "You brute! You can't do this to me, you animal.."

At this point, Emma increased her pressure on her tits and at the same time pressed her lips on her soft, luscious lips. Regina responded with a fervor that showed she was wearing smear-proof lipstick. Hungrily she sucked Emma's pink lips then parted her own, giving way to her intruding tongue while Emma played with her tits, roughly, her leg rubbing her pussy raw.

Her moans and whimpers were consumed in Emma's fierce kiss as she devoured her sweet mouth like a hungry animal.

Regina didn't know when Emma turned her around but her cheek was now pressed against the wooden frame of the door while Emma hiked her short tight dress the two inches it needed to go to bare her well-rounded, tight ass completely.

Regina pressed her ass back, her firm, perfectly rounded ass cheeks begging to be touched, squeezed and kneaded. But that brute just slapped her small, divinely sexy ass with her rough, calloused hand, making Regina jump with the sudden, sharp pain that made her whole body tingle.

"You motherfucking asshole!" she cried. Emma laughed and spanked her again. "Ow!" Regina was more aware of the tingling waves all over her body this time.

It was humiliating to allow Emma to use her this way, especially since Emma called her a "slut".

"You are no better than Robin. You bullied my friends back in high school just like your boyfriend. You deserve this. You all rich cunts deserve this kind of treatment."

"No, I have never seen you before" Regina cried out when Emma smacked her ass again.

Emma laughed darkly making Regina shiver in fear. "One, because I was a nerd. Two, you were too busy sucking your boyfriend's dick and spreading your legs for him."

Emma spanked her ass again with her open palm. Regina felt a sharp sting, followed by another.

"You know, My initial plan was not to fuck you, Since you were so desperate and willing, I couldn't resist you besides I always wanted to fuck your rich cunt. And you know what, your cunt is no better than the whores I fucked before. In fact those whores are better than you." Emma smirked.

"Now, Say you're my little whore," Emma commanded.

Regina groaned with desire. Emma's cock was big and hard and felt good in her pussy. Emma was trying to humiliate her, of that much she felt certain. Emma stopped moving her hips so the brunette squirmed against her groin.

"Say it," Emma said. "Say it for me."

Emma slapped her ass in the same place and it stung.

"Ow," Regina said.

Regina felt so hungry for Emma's dick. She wanted Emma to stop trying to humiliate her. She wanted to tell the blonde to keep moving her hips, her cock. She wanted to tell Emma so many things, but the best she could do was turn her head to the blonde and say "Please, please, please."

Emma rubbed her bottom where she smacked her, and it made the hot welt on her ass feel better.

"Tell me" Emma demanded again, her voice sharp and angry sending chills down her spine.

SMACK!

SMACK!

Regina is moaning and groaning in pleasure as Emma continued to smack her. Her clit is throbbing like crazy.

SMACK!

SMACK!

"Please," Regina said.

"Please what?" Emma taunted.

"I am your whore" Regina admitted ashamedly.

And then she was crying, big salty tears rolling down her cheeks. She felt humiliated but oddly she felt satisfied.

"Good girl! Like I said before too easy. All I need to do is to wear some expensive suit and you will get on your knees to suck my cock" Emma spat and Regina's core is burning in humiliation and wanton lust. She did not protest this time.  _Because_   _Yes, Emma is right! She is too easy._

Emma's hand was rubbing her reddening ass cheeks and she was intensely aware of her vulnerability if Emma decided to spank her again, but she just said, "Open those legs bitch!"

Regina complied eagerly, not only opening her legs wider but also arching her back in a feline fashion which brought her freshly shaven, smooth pussy into Emma's hungry view, the juices visibly leaking from her sweet hole.

The heady, hot, exciting feelings came rushing back to Regina as she felt Emma's thick cockhead pressed against her soft, tight and very wet pussy entrance. She barely had time to realize that it seemed thicker than she seemed to remember when Emma slid it up into her wet, tight cunt, opening her wide and stuffing her with the fat, massive shaft.

"Unghmmmmm!" it was a long, combined whimper and moan that escaped from Regina's mouth as Emma effectively skewered her on her big beast of a cock, like a piece of meat on a stick. Regina's pussy responded with a fresh oozing of her sweet, hot juices, coating Emma's strong, powerful shaft from tip to base.

Emma then proceeded to pound her tight little cunt with strong, piercing thrusts that filled her to her very depths. Reigna focused on keeping her back arched to give her better access; she was rewarded by Emma's thick, bulbous cockhead piercing and stuffing her cervix causing her to scream louder and longer than before, "Aaaaiiieeee! Yes! Yes! Harder!"

Regina's mind was no longer active, but her body was quite active and responsive. And her body wanted to be fucked, taken and used. She wanted this handsome brute to rip her to shreds with that marvellous cock that was grinding against her wet pussy walls with every stroke.

Regina pushed her ass back, trying to keep in rhythm with Emma's strokes, but she was too strong for her and her body jerked forward every time Emma slammed her big bruiser fully deep into her tight, juicy cunt.

Regina pathetically fell to her elbows on the wooden door as her body exploded in an orgasm of the kind she had never known. Her whole body seemed to disintegrate around Emma's thrusting cock and float in air in a slow, wonderful feeling of intense pleasure. She could feel heat and cold at the same time and enjoy both. In that moment, she cared nothing for the whole universe other than intoxicating feeling of being fully alive in every tiny atom of her body.

Emma was still thrusting her cock into Regina's dripping, oozing cunt when the brunette came out of the euphoric orgasm. Emma's thick cock had her pussy stretched more than she was used to and her strong, rough thrusts were going so deep that she could feel Emma take over her whole body and mind.

Regina felt Emma's hand take a strong grip in her silky, soft, black hair and whirl her around. Before she could catch her breath she was on her knees on the floor before Emma, her fingers still immersed in her silken, black locks and holding her head in a strict, controlling grip.

_Before Regina could grasp the situation, she felt the warm "splat!" of Emma's cum on her face._

"Take it whore! You like it! Don't you? Having my cum all over your face"

The first thought that came into her mind was how much time and care Regina had put into making her face stunningly beautiful today.

The next instant Regina opened her mouth and reached out with her tongue to grab the load of Emma's precious cum that was slowly flowing down from her cheekbone toward her plump lips.

Just as Regina tasted the first drop of Emma's hot, creamy cum the next load hit her lips and chin, dripping on her tits. Then Emma jerked her hair back, exposing her neck, so the next load hit her lovely neck, and slowly flowed down towards her perfectly displayed tits in that outrageously expensive dress.

Emma came a lot and with every load of cum she smeared Regina's sinful body, and her sexy, gorgeous, expensive dress. Emma seemed to be marking her territory. Regina realized with a shock that she didn't mind being marked by Emma; marked like a slut with her cum; marked like a fuckslut!

It took just a little tug in her hair to tell her what Emma wanted. Regina stuck out her tongue obediently and started diligently to clean Emma's cum-drenched cock with her willing and eager tongue. Emma jerked her hair back and she lifted her head, to look up into her dominating green eyes while licking her cock and her balls.

Emma was smiling as she looked down into her eyes. Smirking like the asshole she was, her smile and the look in her eyes degrading Regina more than anything the blonde could say.

Suddenly, Emma stopped smiling and pointed downward with her other hand. Regina followed her finger with her eyes and saw that a couple of drops of Emma' cum had landed on her beautiful foot, one on her toe and one between her toe and the next.

"Get that, whore!"

Regina lowered her head without any protest, "Yes, Madam!" Her tongue came out between her lovely, luscious lips as she bent over lower to lick the cum.

"Good girl! Now you are officially, My new pet, My new whore" And Regina moaned in response already accepting her role.

"Now get on all fours and crawl towards the bedroom!"

* * *

End of first chapter.


End file.
